Darkness in the Air
Plot (Bryce's Voice): Previously on Bryce Bowman: Origins. clips from the previous episode, ending with Grey Matter and Zs'Skayr being zapped by the purple lightning Theme Song Gwen is levitating over the spot where Grey Matter and Zs'Skayr had been teleported away, her eyes and the ground below her glowing with mana. Marissa paces around nervously. (Marissa): Are you almost done? (Gwen): It's difficult to re-open a teleportation channel, but not impossible. (Marissa): That doesn't answer my question. (Gwen): (sighs) I'm doing what I can, but I don't know. (Marissa) Uhg! Maybe we should call the Agents. They'd know what to do. (Gwen): They're not Anodites. And besides, I've narrowed it down a little. (Marissa): Great! (Gwen): Yeah, they didn't leave Earth. (Marissa): So where are they? Grey Matter jumps down off a railing on a stair case and rolls into the crack of an opened closet door. Zs'Skayr rushes down the stairs and looks around. (Zs'Skayr): You can't hide forever, Bowman! (Grey Matter): (to himself) I can try. The closet is destroyed by a bolt of purple lightning. Grey Matter turns to see Dr. Vicktor in his true form, his hands clasped as he had finished clapping them together. (Dr. Vicktor): Suprised to see me? (Grey Matter): A little, but it makes sense. Dr. Vicktor fires a stream of electricity at Grey Matter, but is thrown off by Zs'Skayr. (Zs'Skayr): I need him alive when I merge with him, or else the Omnitrix will not function properly. (Dr. Vicktor): Yes, Master. Grey Matter jumps down through a crack in the floor. He lands in the basement, and hides in a dark corner. (Grey Matter): Phew, that was close... Well, I can stay down here until they figure out where I am. Suddenly, bandages fly out of the opposite side of the room and launch at Grey Matter. He barely dodges, ten jumps and rolls behind a large console. The Mummy steps out of the shadows and his bandages retract. (Mummy): You can't hide forever. The Omnitrix will lose power, and you'll be forced into the Master's claws! (Grey Matter): (his voice not from behind the console) Really? You think so? Grey Matter jups off of a beam, attached to the ceiling and hits the Infinity, on his back, transforming into Diamondhead. The Yenaldooshi jumps out of the corner and puts Diamondhead in a Full Nelson. (Diamondhead): I'd say it's nice to see you, but I don't want to hear you whimpering. The Yenaldooshi snarls then splits his snout, releasing a sonic howl, crakcing Diamondhead's body. Zs'Skayr and Dr. Vicktor crash through the ceiling and face Diamondhead. (Zs'Skayr): Looks like wehave you trapped, Bowman! End Scene (Diamondhead): (weakly) Let... me... go... (Zs'Skayr): I can't do that. I must be whole again! (Diamondhead): But what's the point? The original Zs'Skayr is out there somewhere, right? (Zs'Skayr): No... When an Ectonurite's consciousness is spread out among too many places, it tears the 'donor' apart from the inside. I must have the Omnitrix! (Diamondhead): (the Infinity beeping) Yeah, well you'll have to-(times out) (Bryce): -go through me!(slips out of the Yenaldooshi's grip) Well, that didn't go as planned. Zs'Skayr lunges forward, about to grab Bryce, when a beam of light hits him, and he phases into the ground and disappears. Bryce, the Mummy, Dr. Vicktor, and the Yenaldooshi look up at the top of the stairs, and see Max, in his Agent's uniform holding a small handgun, the barrel smoking. (Max): Sun Gun, projects a beam as bright as sunlight! (Dr. Vicktor): Get him! The aliens charge Max, who fires the beam, blinding them. Bryce activates the Infinity and hits it. (Tomb Raider): Not what I was expecting, but okay. Tomb Raider extends his bandages, wrapping them around the Yenaldooshi. He flails his arms, bashing the Yenaldooshi into the walls and floor. The Yenaldooshi faints, and Tomb Raider hits the Infinity on his left shoulder, changing into Vicktor Strike, who fires a bolt of lightning at the Mummy, tearing his body aprt, burning it. He then hits the Infinity agian changing into Wolfblitz. Wolfblitz sp;its his snout and fires a sonic howl at Dr. Vicktor, who puts his hands on his ears, trying to block out the sound. Max fires a translucent, grey projectile from a rocket launcher. It hits Dr. Vicktor, and sends him flying into a wall, knocking him out. (Max): Concussion Bazzoka, Agents standard issue. Wolfblitz smirks as the Infinity times out again. Zs'Skayr comes up out of the ground and snarls End Scene (Zs'Skayr): It appears that the "Quick Change" feature has a few bugs left to be worked out. (Bryce): Well, that would explain it... (Max): Bryce, you can't let himm touch you! (Bryce): I know how this works. Zs'Skyar grabs Bryce's shoulder's and starts to merge with him, although struggling. The Infinity's dial pops up and shows a hologram of a black humanoid, with white spots all over him. Max jumps and hits the dial on his way donw, slamming it down. Bryce is engulfed ina flash of green light, as is Zs'Skayr. The alien from the hologram stands in Bryce's place. Zs'Skayr is no longer holding him. (Galactica): Seconded, motion to imprison Zs'Skayr carried! Galactica waves his arm and a black wormhole opes up behind Zs'Skayr and sucks him in. Galactica instantly reverts after the wormhole closes. End Scene Later that day... Bryce is sitting on the front porch steps of the mouse where he had fought Dr. Vicktor, previously. MAx walks over and sits dwon beside him. (Max): There was no way for us to know that he was capable of escape. Don't blame yourslef. (Bryce): I don't. I blame Azmuth. (Max): Why? (Bryce) He's the one that put the Ectonurite DNA in the watch, so how would he not know? (Max): You're making a point that I can't argue with... You just have to trust that he did it for a reason.(walks away) (Bryce): Not a good one... THE END Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman *Gwen Tennyson *Marissa Holleman *Max Tennyson Villains *Zs'Skayr *The Mummy *The Yenaldooshi *Dr. Vicktor Aliens *Grey Matter *Diamondhead *Tomb Raider *Vicktor Strike *Wolfblitz *Galactica (first appearance) Trivia *Although Galactica is used, he remains locked after this episode *Zs'Skayr is banished to another dimension *Zs'Skayr's minions are arrested offscreen